


Far Away

by CharlieG



Series: Semana Nicercy [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nicercy - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieG/pseuds/CharlieG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Percy estava sentado na sala em frente a televisão, o noticiário exibindo notícias urgentes sobre o incêndio. Girava o controle nas mãos, nervoso. A câmera focava os bombeiros que tentavam apagar o fogo ora ou outra. Mesmo que estivesse apenas vendo pela televisão, Percy conseguia sentir a tensão que existia ali. O moreno tentava ser positivo, mas era como se existisse uma voz em sua mente, gritando a possibilidade de Nico morrer ali."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Nah, essa daqui meio que não ficou Nicercy. Nem Pernico. Sei lá, não deixa a entender quem é ativo e quem é passivo, mas eu gostei sposkspoks  
> dia 21/10: música  
> Escolhi Far Away, da minha amada banda favorita, Nickelback <3  
> Enjoy.

            Percy não conseguia se acalmar.

            Aquele deveria ser um dia tranqüilo, já que Nico conseguira folga no trabalho e Percy estava de férias da faculdade. Porém, um imprevisto surgiu. Há horas Nico saíra de casa depois de receber uma ligação do quartel, prometendo que voltaria o mais rápido possível antes de passar pela porta. Percy sabia que seu namorado levava suas promessas à sério, mas voltar ou não para casa não era algo que ele podia garantir com tanta certeza, ainda mais naquela profissão, a qual o mais novo resolveu seguir depois que sua irmã, Bianca, morreu em um incêndio.

            Desde cedo, Percy admirava bombeiros e policiais, dizendo que eles eram os heróis da vida real. Quando Nico disse que queria se tornar um bombeiro, seu namorado foi quem mais o apoiou. Por mais que sentisse orgulho do moreno de olhos castanhos, Percy as vezes queria que ele tivesse seguido outro caminho.

            Naquele dia, havia um incêndio no bosque próximo a cidade. Ninguém sabia como começou, mas se espalhava rápido. Os bombeiros que já estavam lá precisavam de reforços, e chamaram todos aqueles disponíveis. Nico se arrumou em instantes, saindo de casa assim que ouviu uma buzina.

            E agora Percy estava sentado na sala em frente a televisão, o noticiário exibindo notícias urgentes sobre o incêndio. Girava o controle nas mãos, nervoso. A câmera focava os bombeiros que tentavam apagar o fogo ora ou outra. Mesmo que estivesse apenas vendo pela televisão, Percy conseguia sentir a tensão que existia ali. O moreno tentava ser positivo, mas era como se existisse uma voz em sua mente, gritando a possibilidade de Nico morrer ali.

            Pensar que Nico podia não voltar doía em cada célula de seu corpo. Como seria viver em um mundo onde o moreno de olhos castanhos não acordaria ao seu lado todas as manhãs depois de uma longa noite de amor? Como seria nunca mais sentir os toques de seu namorado por todo seu corpo enquanto promessas eram sussurradas em seus ouvidos?

            Percy fechou os olhos com força, sentindo lágrimas se acumularem.

            As imagens do incêndio continuavam rolando no canal de notícias, o fogo cada vez mais violento apesar das tentativas dos bombeiros de apagá-lo. Percy não queria mais vê-las. Não queria martirizar-se a cada segundo que passava. Nico ficaria bem e voltaria para casa do final do dia, como prometeu.

            E naquele meio tempo, tudo que Percy podia fazer era esperar.

            [...]

            Nico não conseguia ver nada além de fogo e fumaça.

            Ele não sabia exatamente em que momento tinha se perdido em meio as chamas. Tudo que fez foi voltar para buscar Leo, que desmaiara por causa de uma explosão. Uma das árvores caíram as suas costas, impossibilitando o moreno de voltar pelo caminho que veio. Beckendorf apontava para o outro lado enquanto Jason gritava, pedindo para que dessem a volta. Nico mal conseguia ouvir sua voz.

            — Vamos lá, Leo. — puxou o corpo magro do latino, jogando-o sobre os ombros.

            A temperatura aumentava a cada segundo, e Nico tentava calcular quantos minutos ainda conseguiriam permanecer ali sem que os danos fossem graves. O tempo era curto, a situação difícil. Ele caminhou em meio as chamas, procurando uma saída. Precisava sair. A vida de Leo dependia de si, Percy o esperava em casa. Não podia falhar com ninguém.

            De longe, ele conseguiu ver um dos helicópteros no gramado ainda verde, que não fora atingido pelo incêndio irrefreável. Nico apressou-se percebendo que estavam prestes a levantar voo. Desviou dos galhos queimando e colocou Leo gentilmente na terra. Tirou a máscara que cobria seu rosto, e levantou os braços no ar, agitando-os na tentativa de chamar atenção.

            — Aqui! — gritava em plenos pulmões — Aqui!

            Todas as suas tentativas foram falhas, e o helicóptero decolou para longe, deixando-os sozinhos no desespero. O coração de Nico batia forte contra o peito, a adrenalina causada pelo medo correndo em suas veias.   

            — Merda!

            Leo continuava desacordado ao seu lado, e Nico olhou em volta, procurando qualquer outra saída daquele incêndio. O cenário era um borrão alaranjado e vermelho, sem brechas.

            O barulho de algo se partindo ecoou e o tronco em chamas caiu em sua direção, tão rápido que Nico não teve tempo de desviar.  

            [...]

            Quando o celular tocou, Percy correu para atendê-lo. O céu lá fora já estava escurecendo, e não tinha notícias. O nome que tanto queria ver não estava no leitor de seu aparelho, o que fez com que seu coração se apertasse em seu peito. Deslizou o dedo para o lado, colocando o celular na orelha.

            — Jason? — chamou.

            Percy tinha um acordo com o colega de seu namorado. Jason sempre o manteria informado sobre o que acontecia assim que possível quando Nico não pudesse usar seu telefone. O loiro, que tinha uma namorada, sabia como era deixar alguém preocupado em casa, e Nico também falaria com Piper se a situação fosse contrária.

            Inúmeras vozes falavam do outro lado, deixando Percy confuso. Ele chamou pelo nome do loiro mais um vez, ansioso por uma resposta.

            — Está tudo bem ai? — o moreno perguntou aflito pelo silêncio do loiro.

            Um suspiro do outro lado.  

            — O fogo está sobre controle, mas... — sua voz falhou.

            — Jason, o que aconteceu?

            — Não conseguimos achar Nico nem Leo.

            Percy sentiu seu coração despencar. Suas pernas falharam, e ele se sentou no chão, os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta, sem fala.

            — Ainda estão procurando, Percy. Vamos encontrá-los. — garantiu.

            — E eles vão estar bem quando encontrá-los?

            Jason ficou em silêncio. Não tinha como saber algo assim.

            — Achei que você deveria ficar informado. — o loiro disse.

            — Obrigado, Jason. — respirou fundo — Por ligar.

            Percy encerrou a chamada e largou o celular encima da cama. Dessa vez não impediu que as lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos.

            [...]

            A chuva caia forte naquela noite, e Jason se perguntava onde ela estava algumas horas atrás quando precisavam de sua ajuda. Dirigia a caminhonete cautelosamente, todos ali dentro já tinham corrido perigo demais por um dia. Estavam indo em direção a casa de Nico. O loiro batia os dedos no volante, olhando para o retrovisor constantemente. Estava cansado. Já se passava da meia noite e tudo que queria era ir para a casa e dormir por longas doze horas.

            Virou na entrada da casa que levava até a garagem e parou o carro, deixando a chave no contato e os faróis acesos. O loiro foi o primeiro a sair, seguido por Beckendorf. A porta de entrada da casa foi aberta, e Percy saiu um pouco receoso. Mesmo com a chuva caindo em seu rosto, Jason conseguia ver a expressão de choro do moreno e os olhos vermelhos. Percy o olhou em expectativa, quase perguntando o que acontecia. Jason sorriu e olhou para trás.

             Nico estava ao lado de Beckendorf, um sorriso desenhado em seu rosto pálido que agora tinha alguns cortes. Seu braço direito estava enfaixado, e seus machucados paravam por ai. Toda a ajuda médica que podia ter tido, já recebera na ambulância que aguardava qualquer ferido um pouco afastada da confusão. Não tinha necessidade de ser internado ou levado para um hospital. Disseram que fora um milagre ter sobrevivido com tão poucos danos.

            Percy parou por um momento, como se quisesse confirmar que o que via era real. E então ele correu, jogando-se nos braços de Nico, pouco se importando com a chuva. O bombeiro correspondeu o abraçou com força, ignorando a dor em seu braço. Eles se afastaram um pouco, o suficiente para que seus lábios pudessem se encontrar num beijo. Não havia pressa, ou desespero. Um toque singelo, que os dava a certeza de que estavam juntos.  

            — Nunca, nunca mais faça isso comigo. — o moreno de olhos verdes disse quando se separaram.

            — Me desculpe — sussurrou, apertando Percy ainda mais contra seu corpo.

            Nico enterrou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço do namorado, inalando o cheiro de Percy. Aquilo o acalmava. Toda o medo que sentiu mais cedo sumira, dando lugar a paz que era estar junto de quem amava. Ele murmurava inúmeras desculpas contra a pele de Percy, porque sabia como era injusto deixá-lo preocupado tantas vezes.

            — Está tudo bem, Nico. — movia suas mãos pelas costas do namorado, uma caricia que Nico adorava — Só nunca me deixe de verdade.

            Nico sorriu, beijando levemente os lábios do outro.

            — Nunca.

**Author's Note:**

> Nah, foi isso <3  
> Ontem eu ia postar uma one também, com a tema "crime", mas não gostei mt do resultado final e só postei no face. Estou dando umas mudadas e depois coloco aqui ;) enfim, até a próxima <3  
> ~desculpa qualquer erro~


End file.
